Without Trying
by barefoot11
Summary: Gilbert offers Matthew a ride to the World Meeting, but Matthew forgot to mention one little thing... Human names used, Prussia/Canada if you squint.


Gilbert knew he was awesome; actually, he knew it pretty well. But he had been informed – on many occasions – that he wasn't all that _kind_. And that, bluntly, blew his mind. He was the nicest guy he knew! And he knew a lot of people, trust him on that.

He wanted to prove to someone, anyone, that he was a nice guy. Was that so wrong, honestly? His brother had groaned when he had enlightened him about his plan, but his brother was a total stick-in-the-mud and wouldn't understand.

Gilbert stood on one of his good friend's porch with this in his mind, and a cocky grin on his lips. He pounded on the door a few times to get the message of urgency across. Come on, he didn't have all day!

His favorite purple eyes greeted him. "Gilbert…" he said, in more of a moan.

Gilbert frowned. "Hey, why aren't you ecstatic to see me? You really should be."

Matthew huffed. "Just a bit stressed lately, eh… And with today's meeting –"

"Ah!" The silverette interrupted him, "That's at Alfred's, right?"

The blonde nodded, eying his friend wearily. There was something in his voice that set him in unease.

"Well, since I'm so nice –" He made sure to add emphasis on 'nice', just in case Matthew wasn't listening. "–I'd like to drive you there. Shouldn't take too long, right? He's what, right down there?"

There was a sort of uncomfortable look in the blonde's eyes, but Gilbert wasn't paying attention. The Prussian only saw the silence. "What's the problem?"

Matthew tensed, and his eyes flickered to his friend's for a moment. He gulped thickly and pulled at his collar. "I just... uh, I'd…" He bit his bottom lip for a moment before giving up with a sigh. "We should leave around now, then, eh…"

"Aha!" Gilbert gave a mighty grin. "Great, isn't this so nice of me?"

Matthew glared. "Is that the only reason you're doing this?" He questioned.

_It wouldn't be nice to say 'Yes'_, Gilbert realized. He cleared his throat. "Nope. I just thought it'd be… fun, maybe. Who knows?"

A smile ghosted across the Canadian's face for a few seconds. "Well, okay then. Just let me get a few things…"

"Awesome! I'll be in the car!" And as Gilbert turned around and hurried into his vehicle, he didn't hear the hitch in his friend's breath.

* * *

Now, Gilbert decided, as his fingers irritably twitched against the wheel, silence wasn't awesome, especially when it lasted for a goddamn two hours. He wondered why the blonde was so quiet. And, also – he seemed to just realize this – why was Matthew sitting in the back, when there was plenty of room in the seat beside him? Who wouldn't want to sit beside him?

"Matt," Gilbert said, "What's with the silence?"

There was a choked moan from behind him. "I, uh… Well, n-nothing, I guess, I just…" He fell silent, suppressing a groan.

"Matt?" Okay, something was getting weird. He glanced up into the rear-view mirror, and was intrigued. Matthew was doubled over in his seat, his hair mused and over his eyes, while one hand covered his mouth and the other gripped the side of his stomach. "Matt!"

Matthew managed to glanced up, and looked a bit pale. "E-Eh?"

"What are you, sick or something?!" Gilbert said quickly, hoping the higher pitch of his voice wasn't noticed.

The Canadian didn't offer a reply, just bent his head again and resumed his former position.

The silverette clenched his teeth. Was Matthew sick? What was up with him? He made a split-second decision and turned into the nearest collection of buildings, not really caring what they were.

"Ah, G-Gil…"

Gilbert glanced at his friend through the mirror again while he parked to see the blonde wearily looking up.

"What… why are we stopping…? I just…" Matthew stopped when Gilbert had exited the car, and shut it violently. His head spun, and before he knew it, the Prussian had opened the door beside him and was eying him critically.

"You're sick, right?" Gilbert asked plainly.

Matthew didn't know how to reply. "I… I guess I should have told you earlier –"

The silverette threw his arms up in disbelief. "You were sick earlier?! What the hell, Matt? Why didn't –"

"Gilbert!" Matthew glared harshly. "If you don't interrupt, I can explain," he said with his stomach beginning to still.

Gilbert pressed his lips together.

There was a sigh from the blonde. "I get carsick easily, and I uh... guess I should have told you that before we left… I just didn't want to worry you, that's all… it's not that important…"

"Not that important?!" Gilbert stood straight up again, and Matthew couldn't see his countenance. "Fuck, it is important," said the silverette to himself.

Matthew swayed slightly in his seat, not murmuring a word.

Gilbert bent down again. "And I can worry if I want to worry, damn it!"

_It's not that important, since it's me_, Matthew's thoughts idly sang to him, like a sadistic lullaby. He stared into his favorite pair of eyes. "I…"

"Are you alright now?" The Prussian asked, calmed, seeing the flush coming back to his friend's cheeks.

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Hey, how do you normally get to meetings, if you get carsick after two hours?" The Prussian didn't think that planes would treat his friend that nicely, either.

"…After an hour, actually," Matthew muttered, stirring up a few choice words from Gilbert. "But I just go a lot earlier, since I make stops along the way to settle down…"

Gilbert ran a hand over his face. "Luckily for you, we only have about another half hour to go," he said for a reason he couldn't place.

Matthew managed a small smile. "Yep," he agreed.

The Prussian sighed. He closed his friend's door, and walked around to the driver's seat. As he sat down, his heart began to calm. Oh, he would never admit how much that ordeal had scared him! He had never dealt with sick people before, and if Matthew –

_Ah_. He started the car and restarted his thoughts. Emotions weren't awesome. He had been scared that if his friend had gotten sick in his car, how he would never be able to get the stench out… yeah, yeah, that was it, he convinced himself.

'Denial' might as well have been pasted across his forehead.

* * *

**A/N**: ...Hahaha, inspired after a one-and-a-half hour car ride that left me with a stomachache. x3 It's not that bad, but it's still such a nuisance. -.-" And of course, I had to add Prussia/Canada hints. :D

**R&R**~!


End file.
